Trillium Whitlock The Tale of Jasper's Sister
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Jasper's little sister life story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Ages 4 and 6"Trilly? Where are you?" My big brother, named Jasper called. We were playing hide-and-go-seek with some of the other children in the neighbourhood and Jasper was it and I was the only one left to be found. I was hiding in the easiest place ever; the tree had a lot of leaves so I had quickly scrambled up to the third branch.

When he walked past the tree I held my breath, fighting of a fit of giggles.

"Trilli-ili-ili-illium!" Jasper called knowing it annoyed me.

"AH!" I screamed. Curse the name of a stupid flower! I thought. "JASPER WHITLOCK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No you are not, Trillium!" Mother yelled harshly, from the door. Mother was the only one who always called me by my whole, first name. It annoyed me a lot. Father was the one who gave me the nick-name anyway. My nick-name annoyed her a lot. She says it's un-lady-like to have a nick-name. Like I cared.

Jasper is my big brother by two little years and gets treated like he's so much older, and more mature. Ha! He is EVIL! But he is still my Jasper, my big brother. The only one who understood what I am going through. Well he didn't really understand, I just told him everything. That was the nice thing about being different. I'd always have Jasper. My best friend, my brother.

Jasper and I look alike to. We both have honey blonde hair, brown eyes. But also at the same time we look nothing alike. He's tall, I am short. My hair is way longer, it's almost down to my fanny. Our hair both has loose curls though, mine has natural red streaks.I really don't care about my mom's unladylike stuff. No one does. Dad says it's just how she was raised. Ha more like how EVIL she is. I have no good feelings about her, and her stupid lady-like-obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ages 5 and 7I was crying in the corner of my bedroom. Trying not to think that today was my birthday. I was now five whole years old!

I heared the door of my small room open and, footsteps along the wooden floor.

"What's the matter Trill?" Jaspers' sweet voice asked.

"T-t-today is my b-b-birthday," I said through my sobs and tears "And Mother is going to make me wear a dress, not just any dress but a _pink_ dress"

"Hey it's okay Trilly, no one will be looking at what you are wearing" Jasper whispered.

"What about Rebecca, and Katrina, all they care about is what other people wear?" I asked."Hey it's going to be okay little sis. It's going to be okay""TRILLIUM!" Mother yelled from downstairs, "GET DRESSED! AND JASPER! GET DOWN HERE!""It's okay Trilly, I'll try and get Mother calmed down""Thanks Jasper" I walked over to my small closet and grabbed the dress that Mother had picked out. I heard my bedroom door shut. I quickly changed into my dress and hurried down the stairs."Here I am Mother" I said."Uh! What are we going to do with this mop?" She asked looking a my hair."What about just a braid?" I asked."Fine, Were is the brush?" She asked giving in."Right here" I said.A FEW HOURS LATER

I walked into the living room very scared. Everything and everyone went silent.

"Ohhh Trilly, you look beautiful!" Grandma exclaimed.

A smile came on my face.

The rest of the party was a great success. But I was happy when I could finally get out of my dress


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: still Ages 5 and 7"TRILLY!" Jasper yelled from his room across the hall, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BLUE SHIRT!"

"WHICH BLUE SHIRT!" I yelled back.

"THE PALE BLUE SHIRT!" he yelled. I looked around my messy room and then down.

"I'M WEARING IT!"

"I NEED IT THOUGH!" he yelled.

"COME HERE SO MOTHER DOESN'T GET MAD!" I yelled, and Jasper came. "Why do you need it?"

"I need it because I am going to meet Rebecca," he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"What? _Rebecca_?" Of all people on Earth he had to like my mortal enemy, to like.

"Yea, what's wrong with Rebecca?"

"Well she hates me, I hate her!"

Rebecca is a short curly haired redhead, who my age. She also acts like she rules the world. Katrina was here best friend and sidekick.

"This is not about you! It's about me!" Jasper exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Still 5 and 7

It was a few hours after Jasper left to go meet my enemy and his crush. Mother had brushed my hair and sat me on a chair in the kitchen. I was terrified when she grabbed the scissors. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You are in need of a hair cut. That's what happens when you don't take care of it Trillium," Mother answered.

I was silent for the rest of the time, she cut my hair super short so when I looked into the mirror. Tears welled up into my eyes, she had cut it so short. I had loved my long hair. It was one of my favourite things.

I cried for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ages 6&7

"LALA!" I yelled at Jasper repeatedly.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Than why are you doing that?"

'Cause I'm me!"

"That's not an excuse.""I don't care!"

"Immature!" Jasper said.

"You want to see immature than look in the mirror!"

"Okay this is getting boring"

"So true."

"Want to go play in the barn?"

"All right!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ages 8&10"Trillium, can you go get the eggs out of the chicken coop?" Mother asked.

"Alright!" I squealed. You never know what you are going to find in the chicken coop.I pick my basket up and ran to the chicken coop, I saw Jasper playing with the new boy, from down the street, Tom I think his name is. "Hey, Trilly come here!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm busy! Maybe after!"

I ran into the coop, and searched for eggs. When I was done I brought them to Mother, and went to play outside.

"Trilly, this is Tom," Jasper said. "Tom this is Trilly"

"How old are you Trilly?" Tom, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes asked.

"Eight, and you?" I asked back.

"I'm ten, but I have an eight year old sister named Mary" He answered.

"Oh" was all I said.


End file.
